The Time Aubrey Wished Skype Didn't Exist
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe talks Beca into some late night Skype activities.


**The Time Aubrey Wished Skype Didn't Exist**

Chloe was lying on the couch in her and Aubrey's living room as she tried to catch her breath. "God," she breathed out as she finally got up from the couch. She made her way into the kitchen and washed her hands before getting a drink of water. She made her way back into the living room and laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of not being able to fall asleep, she checked the time and saw that it was a little after midnight. She sat back up and turned on her laptop, hoping that her girlfriend would be online. It was the holidays and Beca was spending time with her mother in Oregon. She would be back in three days but that was still too long for Chloe.

She started up Skype and smiled when she saw that Beca was in fact on. She double clicked on her girlfriend's name but before she could type out a message, she had already received one.

**Beca: What are you doing up?**

**Chloe: I can't sleep. **

**Beca: Why not, babe?**

**Chloe: I miss having you here trying to be the big spoon.**

**Beca: Trying? I'll have you know I'm the best big spoon ever.**

**Chloe: That is true. **

**Beca: Want me to sing you something? It might help you sleep. **

**Chloe: I had something else in mind… **

Chloe hit the 'video call' button and Beca accepted the call immediately. Chloe smiled when she saw the brunette sitting in bed.

"Why are you in the living room?" Beca asked as she took notice of Chloe's surroundings.

"Sleepover with the Bellas. I was in my room but I had to come out here to take care of something."

"What was so important that you had to do it this late at night?" Beca asked, amused.

Chloe smirked. "I had a dream about you that made me beyond horny." She winked at her girlfriend and smiled at Beca's surprised expression.

"Oh..." Beca bit her bottom lip as her mind trailed off to thoughts of what Chloe had been up to a few minutes ago.

Chloe smiled at this and sat back comfortably on the couch, placing the laptop on her lap. "Do you want me to tell you about it?" Chloe knew that Beca wouldn't ask herself, being too shy when it came to anything sexual.

Beca nodded.

"Well, I'll start with the dream. We were in the shower and you were going down on me. You were being relentless and I just kept coming. It was amazing. I can almost feel your tongue sliding into me just thinking about it." Chloe grinned as Beca shifted on her bed. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm just… yeah. Continue."

"Hey, do you want to do something for me?" Chloe asked, hoping Beca would go for what she was about to suggest.

"Sure," Beca replied, really just wanting Chloe to continue telling her about her "alone time."

"Touch yourself for me," Chloe asked.

Beca blushed at the request. "Right now?"

Chloe laughed lightly. "No, later when I'm not watching. Yes, now, babe."

"I don't know, Chlo," Beca replied. "What if someone sees?"

"I'm the only one out here and everyone else is asleep," Chloe pointed out. "Please, Beca."

Beca ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I'll be home soon. We can have all the sex you want when I get there."

"You've been gone for two weeks. Have you touched yourself while thinking about me?" Chloe asked, ignoring Beca's words.

Beca's blush deepened, giving Chloe her answer.

Chloe grinned and decided Beca was going to need a little bit of a push to be at ease with doing this. She removed her shirt, revealing her bare chest and then winked at her girlfriend. "You can leave your clothes on. I just want to see and hear you get yourself off."

Beca bit her bottom lip as she stared at her girlfriend's chest. "Are you going to do it too?"

Chloe nodded and squeezed one of her breasts. "What would you want me to do to you if you were here?"

Beca took a breath and hoped to god she wasn't about to be awkward about this whole thing. "I'd want your mouth on me."

Chloe pinched her nipple and let out a moan. "Where?"

Beca watched Chloe's fingers at work as she answered. "Um, everywhere." Chloe chuckled and Beca sighed. "I'm horrible at this whole dirty talk Skype sex thing."

"You're adorable," Chloe assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca watched Chloe's hand trail down her shorts and a gasp escaped her lips.

Chloe decided a different route might help. "What do you want to do to me right now?"

Beca's fingers twitched, wishing they could be on Chloe's body. "Feel how wet you are."

"I'm so wet for you, Beca." Chloe bit her lower lip as she let her fingers slip inside of herself. "God," she breathed out. "I'd love to have your tongue in me right now."

Beca clenched her bed sheets as she continued to watch her girlfriend get herself off. "I can't wait to get back there and go down on you, Chlo. I love feeling you tighten around my tongue."

That was it. Beca moved her laptop so that it was on her bed instead of her lap and she sat against the headboard. She pushed her hand into her pants and began to work her fingers over her clit in a horny haste. "Fuck, Chloe." She pressed her palm hard into herself.

Chloe's lips were agape as she watched on, forgetting about her own pleasure. She sat with her hands lingering in her shorts as Beca worked to get herself off. "That's it baby. Come for me."

Chloe was so caught up in Beca that she didn't hear Aubrey's room door open.

A grunt from Beca could be heard from Chloe's laptop and Aubrey stopped just behind the couch. "Chloe's what are you- ohmygod!"

Chloe quickly leaned forward and shut her laptop before grabbing her shirt. She pulled it on before standing up to face her best friend. "Hey, Bree."

"Don't "hey, Bree" me!" She whispered loudly. "Please tell me I didn't just catch you and Beca sexing it up over Skype."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and she even had the decency to look embarrassed.

"On the couch!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Go wash your hands!"

"Beca's going to be so pissed at me." Chloe said as she made her way into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"That's what you're worried about?" Aubrey asked in disbelief. "You just scarred me for life!"

"Shh, you'll wake the others," Chloe said. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just missing her and one thing led to another... and yeah."

Chloe's phone began to vibrate on the coffee table and Chloe went to go answer it already knowing it was her girlfriend. "Hello?"

"Please tell me we didn't just get caught by Aubrey," Beca rushed out.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Shit," Beca muttered. "God, that's so awkward!"

"It's not that bad," Chloe tried.

"Not that bad?" Beca screeched. "She saw me... doing things! I can never face her again."

"At least we had clothes on," Chloe tried again to calm Beca down.

"I still saw and heard too much!" Aubrey joined the conversation.

Chloe glared at her best friend as she held the phone away from her mouth. "I'm trying to calm her down. She's embarrassed."

"She should be. I'm going back to bed. Sanitize the couch!"

Chloe held the phone back to her ear after Aubrey left. "I'm sorry, Beca. Are you pissed at me?"

Beca sighed. "No... but I'm avoiding Aubrey for the rest of my life."

"She'll forget about it by the time you get back." She opened her laptop and got back onto Skype. "You signed off. Come back on."

"Dude, no!"

Chloe smiled. "Not for that reason. I just want to see you." She quickly started a video chat with Beca once she was back online. She ended their phone conversation and laid down on the couch. "I'm tired."

"I'm too horrified by what happened to sleep," Beca mumbled. "You go to bed."

"Okay," Chloe said through a yawn. "Night, babe. Love you."

Beca smiled. "I love you too." She began to sing a song and after a few minutes, she stopped, watching her girlfriend as she slept. It wasn't long before she joined Chloe in slumber.

* * *

Three days later, Chloe was sitting in her room when her phone rang. She smiled happily when she saw that it was Beca. "Hey, are you back yet?"

"I'm in my dorm," Beca replied. "Come over."

"You come here," Chloe urged. "I have my own room and there are some things I've been dying to do to you."

Beca was still traumatized by the events that had taken place three nights ago and there was no way she was going to face Aubrey. "Absolutely not. You have to come here."

"Aubrey's not even here," Chloe promised. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Kimmy Jin isn't here and she probably won't be for a while," Beca stated. "Don't waste time arguing with me. I want to see you."

Chloe relented and got up from her bed. "I'll be there in a few."

* * *

Aubrey looked around at the Bellas and frowned. "Where's Beca?"

Chloe bit her inner cheek before responding. "She's not feeling well."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her best friend knowing that was a lie. "Chloe, a word please."

Chloe followed Aubrey out of the gym and sighed. "She's embarrassed about what happened still."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "She can't avoid me forever. We have rehearsals and Bella stuff to do."

"I know. I'll try talking to her again," Chloe assured her best friend.

I'll go talk to her."

"That's probably the worst idea ever," Chloe stated.

Aubrey opened the gym door and looked at her friends. "Start practicing the dances moves. We'll be back. No slacking!" She grabbed Chloe by the wrist and made her way towards Beca's dorm.

* * *

Beca heard a knock on the door and looked at the time. It couldn't be Chloe. The redhead was supposed to be at Bella rehearsals. She got up from her desk and opened the door, surprised to see Chloe and Aubrey at her door.

Aubrey entered the room and turned around to look at Beca. "I don't care how embarrassed you are that I caught you and Chloe playing with your lady bits! You need to show up to practice. As much therapy as I now need after seeing you in a way I _never_ wanted to see you, I'm pushing that night out of my head and you need to do the same. We're all adults here are we not?"

Beca nodded.

"Then let's go! Get your ass to the gym." Aubrey began to walk out of the room. "And you're doing extra cardio for being late!"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. "Sorry, she wanted to talk to you herself."

"Do I really have to do extra cardio?" Beca grumbled.

Chloe smirked and placed a kiss to Beca's neck. "Well, we can do the cardio here and I can let her know you more than made up for being late." Chloe kissed Beca but before it could go any further, Aubrey was back at the doorway.

"Will you two cut it out! No wonder you decided to cyber-sex it up. You have no self-control."

Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's and the two girls walked out of the room.

"Sorry," Chloe whispered, sheepishly as she walked past Aubrey.

Aubrey shook her head and closed the room door before following Beca and Chloe back to the gym.


End file.
